The Lesser of Two Evils
by SuperYoshiFan
Summary: Shortly before his 14th birthday, Timmy Turner must face his greatest enemy yet: a diabolical cyborg who's hell-bent on destroying him and the fairies.
1. Chapter 1: Big Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Plans

Monday, March 15, 4:00 A.M.

A former M.E.R.F. fortress lay in the Antarctic tundra. It was primarily used for testing alien-hunting weapons far away from populated areas but the agents stationed there occasionally did research, sometimes assisting an ANSMET team should it be nearby. The location of the fortress was never written down but people knew where it was, including its current owner. He wasn't part of the military but he did know how to fight and had excellent persuasion skills, particularly with his fearsome appearance. M.E.R.F. had been ridiculed so severely for their haste in dealing with the Destructinator (particularly the fact that they enabled it to control the earth) that they just gave into their foe's demands easily.

The fortress' two inhabitants knew it would be a waste of effort to acquire guards to stand watch in the -70 degree weather, so they just fortified the outside and used a mounted laser cannon to ward off any potential intruders. They didn't even use the entrances and exits that much due to the base's remote location. Instead they used an experimental teleportation machine they found within. All one has to do is step on the machine's platform, type in a set of coordinates, and they were instantly there. A set of handheld remotes allowed for easy return.

Currently the owner's assistant/lover was walking down the central corridor with some very important information. She had black hair which contrasted well with her bright blue eyes, and wore an orange military-style shirt with grey cargo pants. M.E.R.F. put a lot of effort into ensuring there was ample heat in their facility so she didn't need any heavy coats. There was a bag on her back which she used to carry all of her important materials.

She stopped in front of the door to the central control room and pressed a switch to unlock the deadbolt and open the door. She walked into the room and pressed an identical switch on the other side to reverse the process. It was there that she saw her boss sitting at the main computer.

His body was primarily robotic in construction and design, essentially being a streamlined version of the _Space Wars_ character Dark Laser. It was designed that way to find the perfect balance between strength and mobility. He was mostly made of stainless steel, with gold plating on his shoulders and thighs. His limbs and lower face remained unpainted but his torso and the mask which covered the upper part of his head were painted black. The mask covered everything above his mouth, except for the eyes. His left eye was exposed, being bright blue and robotic, while his right eye remained hidden by a sheet of one-way film which covered a hole in the mask, allowing him to see but denying others access to see his face. His devious personality matched his threatening appearance.

Seeing his assistant approaching, he greeted her. "Good morning, Jen." She was the only person he was ever nice to.

Jen knew his real name but always referred to him as "X", his preferred pseudonym. This was to condition her to not use his real name when they are in the presence of allies, as he wants his identity to be as much of a secret as possible. She approached him and pulled a tablet out of her bag.

"Good morning. X, sir, I believe Denzel Crocker finally has the resources we require." She handed him the tablet which showed a video that had gone viral on TooYube.

"Thank you," he said as he took the tablet and pressed play using the tips of his fingers which had a special material on them designed to mimic the texture of human skin.

The video showed Crocker hijacking the mayor's speech at Dimmsdale City Hall. "Ladies and gentlemen...and mother," he began, "for decades you've laughed at me for my ambitions to catch _FAIRIES_, but things are about to change." He wheeled out a cart which had a boatload of equipment. "This is the latest generation of _FAIRY_ hunting gear."

He proceeded to take one of each item out of the cart and show them to his audience. "Tungsten carbide butterfly nets, magic detecting meters, magic detecting goggles, and the pièce de résistance: a magic scepter which can harness the magic of at least 2 fairies. I know this because I did that once and _ruled the world_!" He let out a cackle. Everyone looked around in confusion. "Of course no one remembers it, _but it happened, damn it_! So I invite you to join me in harnessing the power of _FAIRY GODPARENTS_!" He spasmed a lot and banged his head on the podium. Crocker's temporarily dazed state was the opportunity security needed to throw him and his equipment out.

As he was being carried away, he yelled out "I can't be stopped forever! One day I'll come out on top again!"

"Yeah, yeah," one of the security guards said as he tossed Crocker into the back of his unsuspecting van.

The video went on for a little longer, but X saw all he needed. He immediately typed and printed a document which he placed in an envelope. He then placed the envelope with 3 others waiting by the teleporter.

"People may think he's delusional, but I know he means business," X said. "I've observed him successfully using his fairy-hunting gear on multiple occasions. This letter will certainly bring him to our side, as will the others."

Jen walked up to X and planted a small kiss on his metal cheek. "You're such a brilliant tactician," she said.

"Well," replied a somewhat embarrassed X, "you can't get this far in a revenge plan without good strategy." He looked down at the teleporter. "Did you input the coordinates?"

"Yes. What time will we go to fetch our guests?"

"Today is March 15. I bet Crocker has big plans for today so we'll wait until 8:00 tomorrow night. After all, this is the final March 15 before Timmy Turner heads off to high school. I don't see why he won't make it a big one," X said. An evil grin formed on his face showing off his set of pointed, metallic teeth. "Just not as big as what we're going to do to Turner."

* * *

6:00 A.M.

Indeed, Denzel Crocker did have big plans for the day.

The humpbacked teacher left his job at Dimmsdale Elementary School when Timmy graduated. "Without Turner and his _FAIRIES_," he said toward all the other staff members, spasming extremely on the word "fairies", "I have no purpose! If Turner is gone, then so am I. I will follow him to the end of time; anything to catch his _FAIRY GODPARENTS_!" He spasmed even more, nearly breaking an exit sign he was standing under.

"Yes, good luck with that." Principal Waxelplax sarcastically said, in that unmistakable Irish accent of hers.

With that, Crocker turned around, marched out the door, and drove away in his unsuspecting van, never to be seen again at that school.

"I can't believe he's finally gone," Mr. Bickles said. "I think this is the first dream of mine to actually come true and stay that way."

After that, the staff of Dimmsdale Elementary threw a huge party.

While he did not get another full time education job, he did manage to weasel his way into a frequent substitute position at Dimmsdale Middle School. Timmy and his friends nearly fainted the first time they entered a classroom there and saw his distinctive humpback, crooked teeth, and ears on his neck. When Timmy wasn't in his class, he acted surprisingly normally, but Turner's presence was enough to send him into full psycho fairy hunting mode.

Fortunately for Timmy, March 15 fell on the weekend the previous two years, so he didn't have to worry about Crocker's immeasurable wrath on this date. But this year was different. Crocker was determined to make this March 15 the biggest, baddest one yet.

The previous night, Crocker attended a ceremony celebrating the school's football team winning the regional championship. Crocker certainly wasn't the sporty type and neither was Timmy (who only attended so he could see his longtime crush Trixie Tang, who became a cheerleader just so Veronica would stop pestering her about it); he was there for more nefarious purposes. Luckily for him, the school gave him the the very opportunity he needed to ensure he would be working there the next day: running the coffee cart. He was able to put _heavily_ spoiled milk in the latte of Ms. Johanssen, Timmy's regular science teacher. Sure enough, Ms. Johanssen called in early on March 15 saying she would be unable to make it due to a nasty case of food poisoning. Dimmsdale Middle School's principal, Mr. Mitchell, was aware of Crocker's past history with March 15. That, combined with his recent public freakout, gave Mitchell a sour opinion of the humpbacked teacher. He signed as he knew there were no other subs available. Crocker would have to do.

Crocker was sitting at his desk in the Crocker Cave, finalizing his plans for the day when the phone rang. "6:00," the deranged teacher said, "right on time."

He picked up the phone and answered with "Hello, Denzel Crocker speaking."

"Good morning, Mr. Crocker," Mr. Mitchell replied. "I know it's early. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh no, I've been up for half an hour already. I'm a bit of an early bird."

"Well that's good. Ms. Johannsen just called me and said she can't make it today because she's suddenly very sick. I need you to come in and substitute for her today."

"No problem at all, Mr. Mitchell. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Mr. Mitchell's demeanor suddenly went from amicable to serious. "Mr. Crocker, there's something else we need to talk about."

Crocker had a very good inkling as to what this was. "Would this happen to be about my past history on March 15?"

"Yes. I'm aware your...instability has lessened since your time at Dimmsdale Elementary, but I need you to promise me you won't do anything rash today. Especially after that speech you gave last week."

"Don't worry about that, I'll act perfectly rationally." Crocker was telling the biggest lie he'd ever told, but Mitchell didn't know that. "I promise."

"Thank you. Well, I have to get ready for work now, so I'll leave you to do the same."

"That's a good idea. So long, Mr. Mitchell." Crocker hung up the phone and his evil grin became even more evil. "And so long to Turner's fairies."

* * *

6:30 A.M.

Crocker had just finished loading all of his fairy-hunting equipment into his unsuspecting van. As he was about to leave to go to school he noticed there was a letter in the mailbox outside his decrepit home. This struck him as rather odd, as he and his mother hardly ever got mail.

He grabbed the letter and looked it over. It was almost completely blank all around: no address, no return address, and no stamp. What _was_ there, was a small printed message that said "to Denzel Crocker." Curious of what this unmarked letter could possibly be, he opened it as soon as he hopped into the van.

Inside was a single sheet of paper which read:

_To Denzel Crocker—_

_I'm sure Timmy Turner is a name that causes chagrin every time you think of it. Well, you're not alone. I am gathering some of Turner's greatest enemies together so he can finally receive the comeuppance he has so long deserved. Should you join me, you'll have an opportunity to successfully harness and utilize the magic of fairies as you have long dreamed of. Ah, that piqued your interest, didn't it? I thought it would. I know today is a special day for you so I won't rob you of that. Come to the Dimmsdale sign at precisely 8:00 PM. on March 16 where my assistant will teleport you to my secret base. Although you don't know who I am, you should know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to get on my bad side, so don't try to double-cross me._

_Till we meet in person_

—_X_

Crocker read through the letter and a sickening grin formed. "And I thought this day couldn't get any better." He laughed evilly to himself as he drove away, eager for what prospects the future held.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! This is my very first (and possibly only) fanfic. I suddenly had a burst of creativity and so decided to write this before I forget it.

Please feel free to review & comment.

As a Marvel fan, I primarily based X's design on Doctor Doom, while his left eye is pretty obviously based on the Terminator. I also realized that it's also somewhat like Darth Vader, so I made that reference to Dark Laser.


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 2: Invitations

Monday, March 15, 6:45 A.M.

Timmy Turner woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Without even thinking he slammed his hand down on it to turn it off. If he were slightly more awake, he would have remembered that his alarm clock broke yesterday morning and he forgot to set up the new one he bought. He realized his mistake the second he heard the clock react in pain.

"Hey, that's my face!" the green alarm clock yelled back.

"Sorry Cosmo," Timmy replied. "You know, you could've just woken me up by tapping me on the shoulder."

"Yeah but this is more fun. I _love_ making noise." Cosmo then poofed into his normal form.

'Ain't that the truth,' Timmy thought to himself.

At that moment, Wanda and Poof poofed out of their fishbowl home. As a 3-year-old, Poof had long since stopped simply saying "poof", now speaking near-perfect English. His purple hair covered his whole head, and was in a style similar to his father's and Timmy's, but had the roundness of his mother's. He still carried a magic rattle and wouldn't graduate to a wand until he was 5.

"Good morning, sport!" said Wanda.

"Is it a good morning?" Timmy glumly replied.

"Why wouldn't it be good?" asked Cosmo, who was way too hyperactive for this time of the morning. "It's almost spring, and it's almost your birthday. Hey! I actually remembered something!" He flew over to Poof. "Aren't you proud of your daddy? _Aren't you?_"

"Uh, sure Dad," the young fairy said.

Timmy really wasn't in the mood to deal with Cosmo's stupidity. "Cosmo, today isn't a good morning because it's March 15: aka Denzel Crocker Day!"

"Timmy," said Wanda, trying to make Timmy feel better, "Mr. Crocker is only a substitute at your school, and he's not the only one. What are the chances he'll actually be there today?"

Wanda smiled to try to lessen Timmy's anger. It worked, but grim acceptance took its place. "You know he'll be there. He wouldn't miss it for the world." He got up from his bed and looked at Wanda. "You guys shouldn't come with me to school today. You know what he's capable of when he's captured fairies."

Wanda winced at the thought. Hardly a day went by that she didn't remember the time Crocker captured her and used her magic to become the magical dictator of Earth. As much as she wanted to go with Timmy, she knew he was right. It was safer for his fairies to stay home.

Timmy went to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. His wardrobe was pretty much the same as it had been for years but pink shirt now had some white around the edges. He still wore his trademark pink hat, though it was starting to get small on him. He finally hit a growth spurt around when he turned 13, and was no longer the puny boy he once was. His hair was now a mullet, which had been getting progressively longer as he got taller. His buck teeth were still there, of course, but besides that he was what girls his age would consider attractive. Unfortunately, his unpopularity meant only Tootie really expressed the sentiment.

Timmy sighed as he got dressed and hoped to himself that one day his life would get better.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

Timmy's dad sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "The Ballhogs didn't make the playoffs!? Thanks a lot Dinkleberg!" he said.

"You can't blame Dinkleberg for everything, dear," Timmy's mom said.

"Yes I can! He's Dinkleberg!"

Mrs. Turner wasn't going to argue with her husband's logic. She just went back to pouring some "mold mereal" into bowls for her family.

"Timmy, breakfast is ready!" she called up to Timmy's room.

A minute later, Timmy walked downstairs and joined his parents for breakfast. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad," he said.

"Good morning, Timmy!" his mother cheerfully said as she brought him his cereal. "We have a big surprise for you."

"Ooh, can I say it?" his father happily asked.

"Sure."

"I told Dinkleberg the Wall 2 Wall Mart opened extra early today. But it didn't! Ha! Now he'll be waiting for hours for them to open their doors!"

"No honey, I'm talking about the thing that involves Timmy."

"Oh."

Mrs. Turner grabbed a piece of paper from the counter. "We're throwing a birthday party for you!" She handed Timmy the paper and he read it over. It read: "_You're invited to Timmy Turner's 14th birthday party! It's on Sunday, March 21 at 12:00 noon at Timmy's house. No, Dinkleberg. You can't come._"

"You can invite all your friends," she said.

Timmy sighed. "I don't know if most of my friends are the party type. We mostly just casually hang out and play games."

Mrs. Turner's mood hardened somewhat but still maintained its cheerfulness. "You're going off to high school at the end of the summer, Timmy. This could be the last party you have with some of your friends. You should at least make it a good one." She then handed timmy the rest of the invitations.

Timmy sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his mother was right. He had made several good friends since kindergarten but there was no guarantee they would be together forever. "Alright, Mom. We'll make this the best party ever!"

* * *

7:30 A.M.

Timmy hopped on the school bus and sat near his two best friends, Chester and A.J, and his two back-up best friends, Elmer and Sanjay. He reached into his backpack, pulled out four invitations, and handed one to each of his friends. "Hey guys, my parents are throwing a birthday party for me on Sunday. Here's the invitation."

The four of them read it over. "It's pretty obvious your dad made this, isn't it?" said A.J.

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah, in my dad's eyes, Dinkleberg will forever be his mortal enemy."

"I'm just happy you're having a party again," Sanjay excitedly said. "I feel like it's been years since the last one."

"It has been a while," said Chester.

Just then, the bus stopped in front of Trixie Tang's house. "Are you going to invite her?" Elmer asked.

"You know he will," replied Chester. "He'll never give up on her."

"I don't really see the point," said A.J.

"I bet you 5 bucks I can get her to come," said Timmy confidently.

"You're on," the African-American boy replied.

This party could be his last good opportunity to know Trixie. Given her high social status, there was a chance she'd end up in a more prestigious high school. She might not have the grades to get in, but she sure had the money.

Although Trixie had gotten friendlier with Timmy after the day he switched minds with his mother, they weren't really "friends". But he didn't think going to one single party would ruin her social status. She invited him to a couple of her parties before, so why wouldn't she go to his? Okay, he thought of a few reasons, but he had an idea brewing in his head on how she'd agree to come.

Trixie and her best friend Veronica got on the bus, walking past "empty bus seats" so they could get to the popular section in the back.

He grabbed two invitations from his bag and got their attention as they walked by.

"Hi, Veronica! Sunday's my birthday and I'm having a party over at my house. Do you and Trixie want to come?" Timmy had known about Veronica's crush on him ever since he went on an adventure through the Internet, so he knew she wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

As for Veronica, she gasped and screamed internally. "Oh my God! We would love to come! Right, Trixie?"

"Uh, sure," Trixie said, somewhat startled.

"Alright!" Veronica grabbed the invitations and gave one to Trixie. "We'll be there right on time on Sunday! Well, maybe a little fashionably late." Veronica blushed a bit. "We need to make sure we look perfect!" She giggled a little and walked away with Trixie.

Timmy looked over at his friends with the smuggest grin he'd ever given.

"Damn," said A.J., "you proved me wrong." He pulled $5 out of his pocket and gave it to Timmy.

"Thank you," the pink-hatted boy said. "I knew Veronica's creepy crush on me would be beneficial someday."

"I don't know, she seems kind of suspicious. What if she tries to hog you Tootie-style?" said Chester.

"That's a gamble I'm willing to take." said Timmy.

"Speaking of Tootie, are you going to invite her?" said Elmer.

Timmy was pretty conflicted. "I don't know. Veronica can be distracted by Trixie but Tootie will probably be all over me."

Sanjay looked at Timmy with the most serious look he'd ever given. "It's either that or she throws the biggest tantrum in history when she finds out you had a party and didn't invite her."

Timmy shuddered at the mere thought. "You're right. I'll have to choose the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah, especially in comparison to her sister," said Chester.

"I wonder what Icky Vicky's doing right now," said Elmer. "I haven't heard any news about her since she went off to college."

* * *

At the same time, Vicky woke up in her dorm at Dimmsdale University. She hated having to dorm but her parents did everything in their might to get her out of the house. She was actually quite impressed they arranged all of it without her knowledge. Mad, but impressed. Unlike high school, Vicky actually had to do work in college and so didn't have time to babysit. Now her only source of income was working minor jobs off-campus. She felt that if this went on any longer the evil bug within her would die.

While there, she took an interest in robotics, particularly the prospect of automation. The twenty-first century brought automated robots into increasingly common use, which meant it could potentially take less effort to make the lives of twerps miserable. But alas, that dream would have to wait.

She looked at the table next to her bed and saw an envelope there addressed to her. She picked up and showed it to her roommate. "Lauren, did you leave this here?"

"No," Lauren said. "I don't know how that got there."

Vicky, hoping there would be some money inside, opened the envelope immediately. To her disappointment, there was no money. Instead there was a simple sheet of paper with a typed message on it.

_To Vicky—_

_I'm sure Timmy Turner is a name that causes chagrin every time you think of it. Well, you're not alone. I am gathering some of Turner's greatest enemies together so he can finally receive the comeuppance he has so long deserved. Should you join me, you'll have an opportunity to torture him on a scale as of yet undreamed of. There will also be a significant cash payout. Ah, that piqued your interest, didn't it? I thought it would. Come to the Dimmsdale sign at precisely 8:00 PM. on March 16 where my assistant will teleport you to my secret base. Although you don't know who I am, you should know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to get on my bad side, so don't try to double-cross me._

_Till we meet in person_

—_X_

"So some evil twerp wants to get rid of the smaller twerp and wants to pay me to help?" Vicky thought to herself. "I am so in."

Vicky let out her trademark evil laugh prompting Lauren to ask what it said. Vicky simply replied, "a chance for my return."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews. Hopefully they stay that way.

Yeah, I made all of X's letters follow the same format. It was just easier.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan B

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

Chapter 3: Plan B

Monday, March 15, 8:00 A.M.

Timmy and his friends walked into their first period science class but instead of Ms. Johanssen, they saw Mr. Mitchell standing there. "Come on in, everyone. Sit down and I'll explain what's going on today."

As everyone sat down, a sense of dread emanated throughout the classroom. It was March 15, and Mr. Crocker was bound to make his appearance. He was such a deranged and maniacal teacher that it was a true enigma he stayed employed.

Mr. Mitchell cleared his throat and spoke again. "Ms. Johanssen called me earlier and said she has a serious bout of food poisoning. As such, Mr. Crocker will be substituting for her today."

All of the students let out a small scream as Crocker entered. "Hello, friends," he said rather calmly.

"But today is Denzel Crocker Day!" Chester said. "He'll do nothing but torture us!"

"I'm aware of Crocker's past misdeeds on this date," said Mitchell, "but he promised me he will act rationally today. Isn't that right, Crocker?"

"Yes, you have my word," said Crocker.

With that, Mitchell walked out of the room. Crocker then faced the students and his smile quickly went from friendly to sinister. "Unfortunately for you saps, my word doesn't mean jack." Everyone gulped. He was more sinister than he had ever been.

"You gave Ms. Johanssen food poisoning so she wouldn't be in today, didn't you?" asked Sanjay.

"You kids are smart, much smarter than Mitchell,'' said Crocker.

He wheeled in his cart of equipment and pulled out a butterfly net. "I'm sure you all saw my local outburst on public television, so this equipment should look familiar. Butterfly nets are fairies' natural weakness, but unfortunately the normal wood and string kind is rather flimsy. But this is made of tungsten carbide, which is twice as durable as steel! There's your science lesson for today. Now, onto business. Turner, I'll kindly ask you to hand over your _FAIRY GODPARENTS_. Should you refuse, _I'll rip them away from you!_"

Everyone looked at Timmy, who feigned terror but was truly very confident. "I don't know what you plan on doing, Crocker, but I don't have fairies, as I've told you a thousand times before."

Crocker's wicked grin only grew wider. "You know you won't win that easily." He pulled out a magic detecting meter. "This device here can detect even the smallest trace amounts of magic." He pressed a button and it started beeping slowly. "Do you hear that? That means it's working."

Crocker approached Timmy and waved the meter in front of him. After a moment, the meter displayed a message that said "_no magic detected_."

The humpbacked teacher gave Timmy a death glare. "Oh, I know what you did."

"What did I do?"

"You had your _FAIRY GODPARENTS_ stay home today because you knew I would try to take them. You might think you're one step ahead of me, but I'm one step ahead of that! I will get your fairies, because I have a Plan B. And this plan will be much worse for you than Plan A."

Now Timmy's fear was real. He expected Crocker to give up once the magic detector picked up nothing, but instead the teacher pulled out a mechanical-looking helmet. "This is my patent-pending torture helmet, and Turner here will show demonstrate everyone how it works. The electrodes in the helmet will deliver a painful shock to Turner. Every time I don't hear what I want to hear, I'll give another shock." He began to approach Timmy's desk.

At this point everyone in the classroom was incredibly angry, incredibly scared, or some combination of both. They all knew Crocker was insane but Timmy was the only one who knew the full extent of his madness. Even kids who normally couldn't care less about Timmy's well-being, like Tad and Chad, were horrified. "You can't just strap that thing to his head," the latter said. "You'll kill him!"

Crocker looked toward the popular kids with confusion. "Since when do you care about what happens to Turner?"

"Since now, I guess," replied Chad.

Timmy used Crocker's temporary distraction to his advantage. He ran out the door and tried to make a break for it. He got about five inches from the room before he tripped over a box of shrimp puffs Crocker had left outside the classroom, landing face first.

"What is it with this guy and shrimp puffs!?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"I think they make for a good gag!" said Crocker, who cornered Timmy. "Now, let's get back to business. You can either bring me to your fairies now, or I'll torture their location out of you. No longer will I be the lunatic teacher who lives with his mother, I will be the evil ruler who used to live with his mother!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Timmy saw his friends approaching behind Crocker. "Yeah, because that's worked for you before."

"You know I've become an evil ruler before!"

"Actually, I was talking about monologuing."

On that cue, Timmy's four best friends tackled Crocker to the ground, allowing Timmy to escape. A.J. tried to grab the helmet from Crocker's hands but Crocker maintained a secure grip. "I could use a little help here, guys!" he exclaimed.

Timmy, Chester, Elmer, and Sanjay all went to help A.J., and Crocker purposely let go. This caused the 5 friends to fall backwards, letting go of the helmet...which landed right on Crocker's head.

After ten seconds of excruciating pain, Crocker managed to pry the helmet off his head. "Alright Turner, you win today. But your victory will be short-lived! I have recently become allies with a very powerful individual who is _very_ interested in your defeat, and we're getting to work very soon. "

"Speaking of work, you won't be doing that here anymore."

Crocker turned around to see a very furious Mitchell behind him. "I thought you weren't going to pull a fast one today," said the principal.

"And I thought you were extraordinarily gullible. I guess we were both wrong!"

"Whatever. Come on, let's go." Crocker reluctantly grabbed all of his things and left.

Mitchell turned toward the students. "I deeply apologize for what happened. I knew bringing Crocker in was a terrible idea." He glanced at his watch and saw it was only 8:12. "How about you all head toward the cafeteria until your next class."

* * *

11:30 A.M.

After the Crocker incident the day went by surprisingly smoothly. Timmy had a suspicion that his teachers were purposely being extra nice so as not to increase anyone's stress or discomfort. At lunchtime he sat with Chester, A.J, Elmer, and Sanjay. He didn't try to sit with Trixie, partly because he knew she'd be at his birthday party, and partly because he was too stressed out. If he did, she probably would have allowed it given everyone's increased sympathy for the pink-hatted boy.

"Damn," said Chester. "I've never seen Old Crockpot get so insane."

"I have," said Timmy, surprising his friends with the speed and bluntness of his response. Before they could question him about it, they all heard a familiar voice. "_TIMMY!_"

Tootie had long since ditched the 1950s schoolgirl look and instead opted for a more modern look with a t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. While she occasionally put her hair back up in pigtails, for the most part she kept it down. She still had her glasses and braces, but she was planning on getting the latter removed before she started eighth grade. Tootie's love for Timmy remained as constant as it had always been. She had learned to keep that love restrained, though her old personality shone through on certain occasions. Timmy being hurt was definitely one of them.

She ran up and took the empty seat next to him. "Oh Timmy, I heard what happened and I got so worried! Thank goodness you're okay!" She then hugged him and didn't seem to want to let go any time soon.

"Uh, Tootie?" asked Timmy.

"What is it, my love?"

"If you keep holding on to me, I won't be able to give you an invitation to my birthday party."

Suddenly Tootie's eyes shot open and she looked at Timmy happily. "You're really inviting me to your birthday party?"

"Yep," said Timmy as he reached into his bag for an invitation. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" she said as she took the invitation and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Well, I have to go now. The Cream Puffs need me to help organize their next big fundraiser. See you tomorrow!" She then ran off.

"Well that went better than I expected," said Timmy.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," replied A.J. "Do you have any other friends you're thinking of inviting?"

"Just one, but we won't find him here."

* * *

3:15 P.M.

After school, Timmy, Chester and, A.J. walked over to the Dimmsdale Dimmadump. Timmy insisted his friends didn't have to come with him, but they never turned down an opportunity to see Mark Chang. They were surprised when they learned that Mark was actually an alien, and not just a human wearing a costume, though it _did_ explain a lot about his personality.

The three of them found the Yugopotamian in his spaceship home fixing himself a sandwich of discarded foodstuffs. He gulped it down and noticed Timmy and his friends.

"Timmy Turner and his best buds! What is up, my dudes?" he said.

"Hey Mark," said Timmy. "I'm having a party on Sunday at my house at 12:00."

"Turner, you know I don't have a clock. I never know what time it is."

"Here," said A.J., taking his watch off his wrist, "you can have this watch. I've got another one at home so it's no big deal."

"Are you sure about this? It seems like a most excellent watch and my species doesn't react well to excellence."

"I can take care of that," said Chester. He grabbed the watch and jumped into a pile of trash. After a few seconds he came back out with a much dirtier watch.

Mark smiled as he took the watch. "That is like, much better!"

Right as Timmy was about to say something, his phone rang. Although he didn't put the number in his contacts for fear of accidentally breaking Da Rules, he recognized the number as Wanda's. She probably was wondering where he was. After all, he didn't know about the party when he last spoke to her. "Hold on, I've got to take this," he said.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"_Where are you, sport?_" asked Wanda.

"I'm at the dump giving Mark an invitation to my birthday party."

"_You're having a birthday party?"_

"Yeah, my parents told me about it this morning."

"_Oh, that's good news. By the way, what happened with Crocker?"_

"Old Crockpot went into total crazy mode and even tried to torture information out of me. Don't worry, I'm fine. My friends came to my rescue and Mitchell finally fired him."

"_That's great news! Anyway, try not to stay there so long. Cosmo's been particularly hyperactive today and I think you being there will calm him down a little."_

"That's a good point. Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." Timmy then hung up.

"Who was that?" asked A.J.

"My godmother," replied Timmy. "You know, the one with the pink hair?" It was alright for Chester and A.J. to know about Cosmo and Wanda as long as they believed they were Timmy's human godparents, which they did.

Timmy's expression suddenly saddened.

"What is wrong with your face?" asked Mark. "It is like, not happy when parties are like, totally happy."

"Oh, I was just thinking about something my mom said this morning," said Timmy. "She said this could be the last party I have with some of my friends. I guess I've taken the fact that I've made friends over the years for granted."

Chester gave Timmy a pat on the back. "Don't worry about that, dude!. This will be the greatest party ever!"

Unbeknownst to Timmy, he was being watched by X. "Oh, you really shouldn't worry about your birthday party," said X as he gave a malicious smile, "because you won't live to see it!" X let out an evil laugh as he continued to prepare his master plan.

* * *

9:00 P.M.

One of Dark Laser's spaceships landed in a field near Dimmsdale. Laser, holding a lightsaber-esque weapon in one hand and his trusted companion Flipsie in another, led some Dark Troopers toward the satellite station in the center of the field.

One soldier pulled out a handheld scanner and pointed it toward the dish. After a few seconds, the scanner confirmed everyone's predictions. "The scanner is 100% certain the signal is being broadcast from this satellite dish," he said.

"Excellent," said Laser. "Now Turner will pay for what he's done."

Earlier that day, the Death Ball had picked up a mysterious signal from Earth. It was encrypted, but the ship's computer engineers managed to decode the message. It read: "My name is Timmy Turner and I think Dark Laser is incredibly stupid. If you disagree, I'll fight you."

Upon seeing this, Laser said "Oh, Turner. So naive, and so stupid."

Soon enough, the troops approached the station. Laser ordered his troops to cover the other sides as kicked the the main entrance door down. "I know you're in here, Turner! I don't know how you thought you'd get away with this, but you aren't."

Slowly, but surely, Laser made his way to the control room. To his shock, Turner was nowhere to be found. Instead a letter marked "to Dark Laser" sat in the central chair. He smashed the computer broadcasting the signal and opened the letter, which read:

_To Dark Laser—_

_The Timmy Turner signal was a ruse to get you to find this letter. I'm sure Turner's name is one that causes chagrin every time you think of it. Well, you're not alone. I am gathering some of Turner's greatest enemies together so he can finally receive the comeuppance he has so long deserved. Should you join me, you'll have an opportunity to assist me in finally destroying Turner once and for all, as has been your lifelong ambition. Ah, that piqued your interest, didn't it? I thought it would. Come to the Dimmsdale sign at precisely 8:00 PM. on March 16 where my assistant will teleport you to my secret base. Although you don't know who I am, you should know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to get on my bad side, so don't try to double-cross me._

_Till we meet in person_

—_X_

The Dark Troopers joined laser in the control room when it became apparent Turner wasn't there. "What's that, sir?" one of them asked.

"The signal was bait," said Laser. "That's what this letter says. Whoever wrote it offered me the opportunity to join them in destroying Turner." His evil expression quickly became a smile. "Come, Flipsie! Let's celebrate!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yeah, this chapter is longer. I guess I could have put the Dark Laser part at the beginning of the next chapter but I think the flow is better, since the next chapter begins on March 16.

Feel free to review & comment.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Town

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. It belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 4: Out of Town

Tuesday, March 16, 11:00 A.M. Atlantic Daylight Time

Unwish Island had hardly changed in the years since Timmy last visited it. Sure, it had plenty more inhabitants and Timmy Turner butlers to compensate but all of the unwished wishes were mostly fine with their current situation. Dark Laser was the only one who had ever escaped, claiming that beating up Turner clones wasn't enough. He wanted to destroy the real deal. Everyone at the time, especially their leader Imaginary Gary, thought Laser's decision was odd, but as time marched on Gary began to get bored of life on the island and once again sought personal revenge against his creator.

He sighed as he slumped down onto a deck chair and looked at himself in a handheld mirror. Although he wasn't born in the traditional sense, he (along with the other organic wishes on Unwish Island) did age. Right now, thanks to his red jacket and jeans, looked a lot like pop sensation Chip Skylark, with buck teeth in lieu of a goatee. If he was off this island, he knew he'd be an instant chick magnet, but now his only companions were a bunch of other unwanted creatures.

Suddenly the Pumpkinator approached with a letter in his hand. "You've got mail, Gary."

Gary was confused. He couldn't recall ever being legitimately confused before. "What do you mean? I don't get mail. I'm too cool for it! Besides, we live on a remote island and the only people who know we're here don't care about us!"

The Halloween-themed robot wasn't amused. "Look Gary, this appeared here and it's addressed to you. I don't know what you want me to do." He tossed the letter to Gary and walked away. Gary opened it not out of curiosity, but simply because he had nothing better to do.

Inside was a single sheet of paper which read:

_To Gary—_

_I'm sure Timmy Turner's name is one that causes chagrin every time you think of it. After all, he did create you and then abandon you in his mind for 5 years. Well, you're not alone. I am gathering some of Turner's greatest enemies together so he can finally receive the comeuppance he has so long deserved. Should you join me, you'll have an opportunity to get that revenge on him you've long sought but never truly achieved. Ah, that piqued your interest, didn't it? I thought it would. At 12:00 A.M. on March 17 (assuming you follow the internationally set time zones), I will arrive on Unwish Island and teleport you to my secret base. Although you don't know who I am, you should know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. You don't want to get on my bad side, so don't try to double-cross me._

_Till we meet in person_

—_X_

Gary was skeptical of the letter but figured he'd wait until midnight. After all, X was planning on coming to him, not the other way around. If no one showed up, then that would be the end of it. But if X did show up, then it could be a new beginning for Timmy's imaginary friend.

"Hopefully this X dude is cool, but not as cool as me of course."

* * *

8:00 A.M. Pacific Standard Time

Morale was shaky at Dimmsdale Middle School after the previous day's incident. Mr. Mitchell knew he'd get into serious trouble with the higher-ups for letting Crocker teach on March 15, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he was addressing the class who had the misfortune of dealing with Crocker the previous day.

"Ms. Johannsen is still out but Crocker won't ever be coming back." All of the students cheered. "He was arrested and shipped off to a mental hospital yesterday for his delusions. In the meantime, I'll be substituting for her until Ms. Johanssen returns." All of the students groaned.

"But we don't want to learn stuff!" exclaimed Chester.

"Look," said Mitchell, "I know this isn't the hardest class but you still need to take it seriously. One bad grade can haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I've seen so many F's that no grade can scare me anymore," said Timmy proudly.

Mitchell then realized the potential damage Crocker's teaching had done to these kids. "Timmy, if I had known Crocker gave you that many F's I would have fired him before I hired him, If that made sense."

"I guess it kind of did," said Timmy.

Mitchell gave a slight smile and began the science lesson.

Since it was certain that Crocker wouldn't be there, Timmy brought Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to school with him, who were disguised as his pen, pencil, and eraser, respectively.

The three fairies looked up at Timmy, who was jotting down notes with a real pen.

Cosmo looked at him uneasily. "Why is he actually doing work?" he whispered. "He never works."

"Dad, the principal's in the room," said Poof. "Everyone purposely acts better when that happens."

"Is that true? I wouldn't know since I dropped out of school at your age."

"Yes, it's true. My friends and I do it all the time."

Wanda couldn't help but smile at her husband and son. "Principal or not, I believe Timmy's becoming a diligent student.

"What's that mean?" asked Cosmo.

"It means he won't be a dropout like you," said Poof.

"Hey, I've been just fine," the green-haired fairy adamantly said.

It took every fiber of their beings for Wanda and Poof to not laugh, but they somehow managed it.

* * *

3:00 P.M.

Now that school had let out, Timmy was waiting for his parents to pick him up. Around lunchtime he received a text from his mother saying after school they would go shopping for party supplies. Although he didn't want the party to be overly elaborate, the Turners were dangerously low on several party necessities, especially party hats.

"What are we waiting for?" he heard Cosmo ask from inside his bag.

"We're waiting for Timmy's parents to pick him up," said a somewhat annoyed Wanda. "Now keep quiet. People have become a lot more attentive in noticing talking school supplies, even if we are inside a bag."

Before Cosmo could say anything else, Veronica approached Timmy. "Hi Timmy! I wanted to ask you something wasn't sure where to find you, but I heard your talking pen and pencil and knew you were waiting by the curb."

Wanda gave Cosmo a look that seemed to say, "See, I told you."

"Oh, hey Veronica," said Timmy. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," the blond cheerleader said, "everyone knows you have to look _perfect_ for a party, and I realized I can't look perfect if I don't know your party's theme. What is it?"

"I don't know yet. My parents are about to pick me up so we can go shopping for party supplies. If we decide on a theme, I'll let you know."

"Okay!" she said as she walked away, briefly turning around and winking at Timmy.

Timmy wasn't really sure how to react. "Chester's right. She is suspicious."

Right after that, Mr. and Mrs. Turner reached the school and Timmy hopped into their car. The three of them wound up not deciding on a theme and decided to just go with "birthday party". After all, the party wouldn't be anything big, so going extreme with the decorations seemed unnecessary. The only thing they didn't get yet was the cake. Timmy wanted a chocolate cake but insisted they not get it until the last minute. Knowing Wanda's love of chocolate, she'd probably eat the whole thing if it was just sitting there for a few days. Overall, Timmy was becoming more optimistic toward his party.

* * *

5:20 P.M.

Dimmsdale Psychiatric Hospital

Crocker sulked in his cell. He'd been in this hospital before, after his takeover of Earth, but now it was even more demeaning. He had once been been the planet's supreme magical ruler and now he was treated like a typical insane

asylum patient. This time his cell didn't even have a window, so he had no contact with the outside world other than the occasional guard who would come in and bring him food. All he could do was stare at the wall and hope X would free him.

He heard a brief whirring of electrical equipment. For a second, it even sounded like someone was there, but they were gone now. All that was there was a small piece of paper:

_To Denzel Crocker—_

_Your current predicament doesn't hinder our plans. My assistant will fetch you in two hours. She'll try to be gentle but I can't make any promises._

—_X_

Crocker smiled. "Well at least things are looking up," he said quietly.

* * *

6:50 P.M.

Tootie sat in her room and watched TV, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was on. She was more excited about a rerun of her favorite _The Feldmans_ episode which would be on in ten minutes. She dozed off for a second but her cell phone ringing woke her up. Looking at the Caller ID, she saw it was Vicky, causing her to groan. Anytime Vicky needed to call home, she called Tootie. While the evil redhead had antagonized her sister for years, she still held a smidgen of happiness her, unlike their parents who Vicky couldn't care less about.

Tootie knew Vicky would get really angry if she didn't pick up, so she answered the phone as fast as possible.

"What do you want, Vicky?"

"_Look, I don't really want to talk to you right now, and I'm sure you feel the same about me. So, I'll make this quick. I'm going out of town tonight. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I think it'll be a while."_

"What are you doing?"

"_To be perfectly honest, I don't really know. All I know is that it's a job of some sort."_ Of course, Vicky did know some of the job's intentions, but knew it would be ill-advised to tell Tootie it involved torturing Timmy. As much as it pained Vicky, she knew she needed her sister's trust at times. "_Whoever organized it promised money and it sounds like a lot more than I'm currently making."_

"Is money _still_ the only thing you care about? I thought you'd grown up a little."

"_Tootie, I'm not as greedy as I once was but we live in a society where you need money to survive. And right now, I'm not making enough."_

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid.

"_I'm sure what I think is stupid and what you think is stupid are two very different things."_

"Good point. Well, I'll talk to you when you're done. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Vicky then hung up.

Tootie sighed. She hoped college would have mature Vicky a little but it sounds like she plans to do something very illegal. She was certain Vicky wasn't telling her important information, and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**Author's Note**

On the same say I posted this chapter (October 17), I edited the first three because I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer at the top. Other than that, the story isn't changed at all.

As always, feel free to comment & review.


	5. Chapter 5: A Nice Dish of Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Nice Dish of Revenge

Tuesday, March 16, 7:20 P.M.

"Denzel Crocker, you have a visitor," a guard said as the door to the former teacher's cell was opened.

Crocker was surprised. Had it been two hours already? It certainly didn't feel like it was.

"She says she's with a bigger hospital who will take you in," another guard said as Jen followed the two of them in. Crocker examined Jen as she approached him. She wore a black hospital gown and sunglasses, giving her a "men in black"-esque appearance. She looked too young to be a hospital representative, so Crocker realized she must be X's assistant.

"Good evening, Mr. Crocker," she said, putting on a kind inflection not dissimilar to the one Vicky would use around parents. "My boss sent me to escort you to a much kinder place."

Crocker didn't say anything, but smiled as the two guards carried him outside and brought him toward a black van. Upon close inspection, he realized it was his van but with the "unsuspecting van" text removed and replaced with "Northern California Psychiatric Institute", with a fake website and phone number listed underneath.

The guards thew Crocker into the van, not paying any mind to his fairy-hunting equipment in the back of it. Jen hopped into the driver's seat, thanked the guards, and drove away.

"While you were in there, I took the liberty of redecorating your van to appear much less conspicuous," she said. "As you can tell, I gathered up as much fairy-hunting gear as I could find."

"Thank you," said Crocker. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The name's Jennifer Johnson, but call me Jen."

"Jennifer Johnson? That sounds vaguely familiar."

"I used to be one of your students, Mr. Crocker."

"Oh yes, I remember you! How'd you go from being a straight-A student to assisting a powerful criminal?"

"It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it. I'm going to drive you up to the Dimmsdale sign when we arrive there in a few minutes. I'll take a brief sabbatical back at the base and then return for you and the rest. I believe you're well-acquainted with most of them."

* * *

7:59 P.M.

Vicky and Dark Laser both arrived at the Dimmsdale sign a few minutes prior, greeting Crocker as they saw him. Crocker was accompanied by his fairy-hunting gear, and Laser had Flipsie and his weapon, but Vicky was unarmed. She figured that X must have some weapons of his own since he didn't request she bring any.

"Well here we all are," said Crocker. "It's nice that the L.O.S.E.R.S. are finally back together. We caused quite a predicament for Turner last time."

"Yeah," said Vicky, "until we all became copies of the twerp and seemingly killed each other."

"I still don't know how we survived that," said Laser. "Still, it's not the same without that short blue guy."

"I wonder why he's not here," said Vicky. "He seemed to have a vendetta against the twerp."

"Foop isn't here because X doesn't want any allies he can't overpower," said a new voice.

Vicky, Crocker, and Laser turned around to see Jen standing behind them. Dark Laser seemed surprised at Jen's youthful appearance. "You're X's assistant?" he asked. "You seem a little young. You look like you're only fifteen."

Jen smirked a little. "I'm a lot older than you. Last I checked you were only five years old."

Laser sunk his head down in defeat. "You're right," he said.

"Why doesn't X want that Foop guy?" asked Crocker. "He seemed pretty immature but he still has magic!"

"X wants _fairy_ magic," said Jen. "Anti-fairy magic is unclean, imperfect, impure, and a whole bunch of other words I can use but I won't bore you to death with that. Besides, we need to stop wasting time. I promised X I'd be back before he does and he's only getting one person".

With that, the four of them teleported back to X's base.

* * *

At the same time, X teleported to the shores of Unwish Island. He looked around the drab skull-shaped island in the Bermuda Triangle in disgust. He fully understood why Gary wanted off this island: it had nothing to offer! Slowly, X made his way toward the center of the island, passing by many of Timmy's unwished wishes in the process. Everyone gave the cyborg perplexed stares as he silently walked past them toward Gary. Gary had told everyone there would be a visitor coming to the island that night but no one expected someone like X to show up. Eventually he stopped in front of Gary.

"Hello, Gary," he said.

"What's up, X?" Timmy's imaginary friend replied.

"Nothing much besides a nice dish of revenge with sides of torture, humiliation, and regret."

"Sounds like a fine meal."

"Wait a minute," said the Pumpkinator, looking at X, "if you want revenge why are you only taking this little runt? There are dozens of other wishes who'd be more useful like me, or Super Bike, or the Sphinx!"

"Yeah," said Super Bike, "this guy's our leader, but he isn't very useful beyond that. He used to be super tough but he's long since gone soft! We don't have to listen to him!"

The Pumpkinator leaned down and looked X in the eye. "And we certainly don't have to listen to _you_."

Suddenly hundreds of battle cries erupted in support of the opposition. "_SILENCE!_" X yelled. That got everyone to shut up.

"I am above all of you! You were all created by the wishes of one boy who doesn't think you're significant anymore. Me? I was conceived, born, and raised the proper way. Then I died, and it was pretty gruesome. As you can all tell, pretty drastic measures were taken to resurrect me, but they worked. But I'm still alive; you just exist."

X's speech wasn't doing anything to get the unwished on his side, but that wasn't his intention.

"But Gary here is different. He was created by Turner not as a wish, but within his own mind. Sure, he _exited_ Timmy's mind due to a wish, but he was still alive beforehand. The rest of you don't have that. Gary will join me for a chance to avenge your lonely and pathetic existences."

"Besides, we're leaving anyway. Do what you want with the island," said Gary.

The other unwished wishes finally realized what they could do without Gary and immediately began partying. X and Gary walked off toward the beach where the former arrived.

"So what's our totally cool end goal?" asked Gary.

"If all goes according to plan," said X, "Turner should be dead before Sunday."

They both laughed as they teleported back to Gary's base.

* * *

8:05 P.M.

Jen arrived with Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser in the central control room. About ten seconds later, X arrived with Gary.

X walked proudly toward all of his allies and said, "It's good to have finally met all of you. As you've already figured out, I hope, I am X. Pretty soon we will all get to know each other, but right now it's late, and I have a few things I have to do before tomorrow. Jen will take you to some old military barracks where you can rest. They're nothing too fancy, but we've spruced them up a little."

With that, X went to the main computer and began working on the finishing touches to his plan. Everyone just stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go!" said an annoyed Jen.

The four allies followed her into a room with some beds. X was right: they weren't in pristine condition, but they were still much better than stereotypical barracks.

Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser all entered, but Gary didn't. He looked at Jen and said, "You're a fine-looking lady. Do you really want to hang out all the time with a dude like X? Hang with me and you'll have a much better experience.

Jen didn't have Time for crap like this. "If you make one more crack like that, you'll be dead in seconds."

Gary silently nodded and walked into the room. X had stressed the fact that Gary was technically alive. That meant he could be easily killed.

Vicky and Crocker looked at Gary in confusion. "Who's he?" they both asked.

"That's Gary," said Dark Laser, "Turner's imaginary friend."

"I'm not imaginary anymore!" said Gary angrily before calming down. "Dark Laser, you were the only guy smart enough to escape the island. We ridiculed your decision for months but now I must applaud you. Getting off that island for a chance to get revenge on the Tim-ster."

"Well at least we're all in agreement now," said Crocker. "Now let's get to bed. And I mean a real bed, not the rock-hard ones they had at the psych ward."

With that, Crocker fell asleep and the remaining three allies decided to break the ice and talk to each other for a while.

* * *

9:15 P.M.

Timmy sat on his bed and played a game of Go Fish with his fairies. Well, they couldn't call it that, because any time they did Cosmo would get confused and jump into the fishbowl.

"Have any nines?" the green-haired fairy asked.

"Nope," said Timmy.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

Suddenly, Timmy's cell phone rang. He was shocked to see that Tootie was calling him. He wondered why she would be calling at this time of day. He realized he wouldn't find out by wondering and answered the phone.

"Hi, Tootie," he said.

"_Hi, Timmy. How are you?"_

"I'm fine." Timmy sighed. "Look, it's obvious you wouldn't call me this late if it wasn't important. You should just say whatever you want to say and get it over with."

"_You're right, as always. Well, it's about Vicky."_

"Oh boy. What did she do this time?"

"_I'm not quite sure. A few hours ago she called me and said she'd be leaving for a while. I think she's doing something illegal for money. I got the impression that she didn't want me to tell anyone, but I couldn't keep a secret, especially when I don't know what that secret is. The only reason I can think of for her not telling me is that it somehow involves you. She wouldn't want me to know you're in for some serious trouble." _

"Do you really think this involves me?"

"_I don't know, but I'd be careful if I were you."_

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out."

"_Well, I should probably get going now. It is a bit late."_

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye, Timmy."_ Tootie hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Cosmo, who really wanted to continue playing cards.

"Apparently Vicky's on the loose again," said Timmy. "Tootie thinks I could be in danger."

"Well, you are in severe danger of losing this game."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yep, things are getting interesting. Stay tuned for the next chapter where X will begin to explain his evil plan.

As always, feel free to review and/or comment.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Days

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 6: Two Days

Wednesday, March 17, 10:00 A.M.

X's allies all entered the conference room at his fortress. When they woke up, four bowls of cereal were waiting for them, accompanied by a message from X."

_This is the highest quality food we have here. It might look bland but it's actually quite tasty. Hope you enjoy._

—_X_

"Good morning, friends. I hope you all slept well," the cyborg said to everyone. He was seated at the head of the table with Jen sitting right next to him on the right side. The rest of them took seats near the middle of the table.

"We certainly did," said Dark Laser, "and the breakfast was a nice touch. You were right, it was rather delicious. "

"Well you can't expect people to work with you if you keep 'em hungry." There were nods of agreement among the group. "But now it's finally time we talk business."

X pressed a button on a remote, causing Timmy's image to appear on a screen behind him. "Timothy Tiberius Turner," he said. "As I stated earlier, we're all his enemies. Sure, all have different reasons, whether it be a desire to capture fairies, deep-seeded personal revenge, or simply being the most annoying little twerp you've ever had to babysit."

"You don't even know the half of it," said Vicky.

"Oh, I do," X said, grinning. "I know a lot of things about Turner you all couldn't possibly know." The L.O.S.E.R.S. all looked back in fear. "But I digress. Why am I so hell-bent on revenge? Well, I can't reveal everything about myself right away. I like to maintain an air of mystery."

Everyone's fearful gaze changed to one of uneasiness.

"I do seek sweet revenge against Turner. He's one of my three greatest enemies and my entire revenge plot revolves around him." He pressed the button again, causing the screen to change. It now displayed a 3-piece chart labeled "_My Greatest Enemies_"_._ The leftmost one had Timmy's image, with text reading "_Goal: Termination_" underneath it and text reading "_Status: In Progress_". The other two had question marks in place of pictures and goals, though they did possess the "_Status: In Progress_" label at the bottom. "For now, you four needn't worry about the other two targets. Just know that by the time we're all done, all three will be taken care of.

While she tried with all her might to suppress it, Vicky was terrified. She had done some pretty cruel things to Timmy in the past, but had never tried to intentionally kill him. Or had she?

"What's the matter?" asked Jen, snapping Vicky out of her thoughts. "Don't like being with people more evil than you?"

"What? No!" the redhead insisted. "It's just that...that…"

"You're scared."

"I'm not scared. I'm just not sure if I fit in with this group. I think I'm more the twerp's enemy than he is mine."

"Vicky, believe me," said X, "you are one of my most valuable allies. I know for a fact you're Timmy's greatest fear. We can manipulate that fear to get exactly what we want."

"Well what exactly do we want?" asked Gary, who was currently styling his hair. "I'm only asking 'cause you haven't really explained your totally cool revenge plan yet."

"Right now, what we want is to get Turner to come here. The exact details of how that'll happen will be for him to decide. But he still needs a motivation. Now, I don't want to control the entire discussion. I'll open this one up to everyone. Any motivations?"

"I say we kidnap his parents," the imaginary friend said. "It worked for me."

"His actual parents or his _FAIRY GODPARENTS_?" asked Crocker, nearly falling out of his chair with his spasms. If Crocker wasn't well-known for this, everyone would have stared at him in confusion, but right now they treated it as if it was completely normal.

"Let's go with his actual parents," said X. "I don't want to capture any fairies until the time is right." Crocker looked down disappointedly. "Don't worry, Crocker. I still need you right now. Do you have an anti-magic shield generator?"

Crocker's face lit up as he reached into his cart of gadgets. "Why, yes I do!"

"And do you still have your torture helmet?"

"Have it? I've got ten of 'em!"

"Excellent. It's time for Turner and the fairies to pay."

* * *

3:30 P.M.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" said Timmy as he walked into his house, only to get no response. Usually when he came home, either his mom was in the kitchen cooking or his dad was in the living room working on his latest Dinkleberg-hunting invention. But today, neither of them to be seen.

"Hello? Anyone?" he called out. Timmy waited for several seconds but again, there was no response. Timmy's fairies appeared behind him once it became apparent that no one was coming.

"I wonder where your mom and dad are, Timmy," said Poof. "They haven't ditched you like this in years."

"Maybe they died in a horrible accident," said Cosmo.

Timmy, Wanda, and Poof all looked at Cosmo disappointedly.

"What?" the green fairy asked, oblivious to the connotation of what he'd said.

"You'll be in a horrible accident if you don't stop saying things like that!" said Wanda.

"I'll be good," Cosmo sheepishly replied.

At that moment, Timmy got a text from a number he didn't recognize.

_Go to your room. I left a surprise there for you. _

—_X_

"I wonder who could've sent that," said Timmy.

"Can't you read, Timmy?" asked Cosmo. "It's clearly from someone named 'X'".

"Dad," said Poof, sighing, "I don't think X is someone's real name."

"Why not? There are plenty of names that start with X, like Xavier and Xena and Xanadu! Oh wait, I mean Pittsburgh." Cosmo then realized it was only him and Poof in the room. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

"Mom followed Timmy up to his room while you were rambling."

"Oh no! Is she getting tired of my rambling!?"

Poof sighed as he dragged his dimwitted father up the stairs toward Timmy's bedroom.

* * *

3:35 P.M.

Granted, Timmy had no idea what to expect his surprise to be, but the last thing he expected it to be was a tablet lying on his bed.

"Is this it?" asked Timmy. "Is it a present from my parents?"

"No, look," said Wanda, pointing toward a piece of paper next to the tablet.

_Turn this on to see your surprise._

—_X_

"Well, I've got nothing better to do," said Timmy as he turned the tablet on. Cosmo and Poof entered the room shortly afterward.

After the tablet turned on, a "_play live message_" icon appeared. "Well," said Timmy, looking at his fairies, "here goes nothing." His fairies, seeing as it would be a live message, moved out of frame from the tablet's camera as Timmy pressed play. X then appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Timmy Turner, thank you for finally joining us. As I'm sure you've deduced, I am X. You may not know me, but I know you _very_ well."

"Who are you?" asked Timmy.

"My real name is classified for the time being." X chuckled a bit. "Should you survive long enough you _may_ find out what it is."

Timmy looked at X with concern. Never before had he had an enemy like this. The message was eerily similar to the one Gary left for him several years back but he and the Unwished wishes merely wanted to punish him. The Destructinator wanted to kill him, but for no other reason than its purpose: to destroy the Chosen One. But X seemed different. He clearly wanted Timmy dead but had real, complicated, and apparently hidden motivations.

"What do you want from me?" Timmy nervously asked.

X smiled, showing off his metal teeth to Timmy for the first time. "I'm glad you asked. You're about to become a part of the most dastardly plan in history. Allow me to explain some of the nitty-gritty details. You don't know why yet but you're one of my mortal enemies. Like many who've come before me, I want to destroy you, but I'll be taking a different approach. I want you to come to my secret base, but I figured that going somewhere just because some cyborg told you to isn't a very good reason." He got closer to the camera recording him. "So let's incentivise it."

The angle changed to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Turner chained a wall and hooked up to some electrical equipment.

"Are those my parents!?"

"Yes they are," said X as he walked into the shot. "Say Hi!"

"Hi, Timmy!" they both said, seemingly unaware of the immense danger they were currently in.

"How could you do this?" asked Timmy.

"What?" replied X. "Would you prefer if I kidnapped someone else, your godparents, perhaps?"

Timmy looked at X, frozen in shock.

"Yes, I know about your fairies," the cyborg said. "Don't worry, you won't lose them. I found out about them on my own volition." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof slowly moved back into frame. "Ah, there they are. Anyway, I decided to use your parents as bait!"

Gary walked into frame. "I gave him the idea."

Timmy and his fairies looked at the screen in horror. They saw someone who looked like Timmy but with black, slick-backed hair.

"Is that Gary?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, duh! What do I look like, your stupid nickel!"

Cosmo got as close to the screen as possible without breaking it. "Don't you dare insult Phillip like that!"

"Enough!" yelled X, causing Cosmo and Gary to back off. "I've got several of your mortal enemies here to assist me in my master plan." Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser all walked into frame.

X laughed for a second. "We're all waiting for you to come. And I know you will after I show you what'll happen to your parents if you don't."

X pointed to the helmets on their heads. "I saw what Crocker did to you in class the other day and thought 'Hey, I want to borrow that idea!' So I did and we made it four times more powerful." Timmy and his fairies all gulped.

"Now, let's bring in the very realistic ballistic dummy."

Jen walked in carrying the dummy. True to X's word, it looked a lot like a real person. One would need an up close and personal look to discern its dummy status. Right now, the only thing proving this wasn't a real person was the unchanging, unblinking expression on its face. Crocker handed X a helmet and the cyborg placed it onto the dummy. X cranked up the helmet to maximum power and turned it on.

What happened to the dummy was comparable to a powerful lightning strike. 50,000 volts flowed through the dummy and quickly set it ablaze, causing its artificial skin to quickly melt off, and its plastic skeleton to slowly burn away. If it was a person, he or she would have died in seconds. Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at the disaster and gasped. It finally sunk in what kind of danger they were in.

X flashed an evil grin at Timmy. "Now that you understand what's at stake here, it would be in your best interest to come here."

Almost instinctively, Timmy said "I wish we were at X's base."

Timmy's fairies happily raised their wands, but then frowned when they drooped down.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked X. "Crocker and I installed an anti-magic shield around this entire fortress. If you want to come here, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way.

"Where are you!?" Timmy angrily demanded.

X's evil smile grew. "Figure it out; there is a way. You have two days, and if I grow impatient I may decide to fetch you myself. I'd say 'good luck', but I don't really want that from you."

He let out another evil cackle as his image disappeared, leaving a timer in its place. _48:00:00, 47:59:59, 47:59:58..._

A small "replay" icon appeared in the lower left corner, just in case Timmy wanted to see the now-no-longer live message again.

Timmy and his fairies waited in stunned silence for a moment before he turned to Wanda. "Is there a rule against wishing for rules?" he asked.

Wanda poofed up her copy of the book and skimmed through it. "No, but I don't see why you'd want to."

"But there's nothing stopping me from doing it?"

"No, there isn't."

"Good. I wish to add the following rule to Da Rules: '_In an emergency situation, a godchild is allowed to tell his or her friends and family about his or her fairies_.' I also wish Jorgen thought it was always there."

"But, you can't add that rule. What if some nut captures fairies again? The strategy you used to get us back won't work!

"Don't worry, I'll wish it away when this is all over. But I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Wanda looked at Timmy with extreme concern. "Sport, you're not going to do what he says, are you? I'm pretty sure he wants to kill you!"

"What else can I do? That maniac will kill my parents if I don't show up at his base, and if I have to die in order for my parents to live, then so be it! It'll be the lesser of two evils."

Wanda reluctantly granted the wish, surprised at Timmy's heroism. "Now what, sport?

"Now it's time to make some calls."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I hope this chapter wasn't too dark, especially because later parts of this story will have similar themes.

As always, feel free to read & review


	7. Chapter 7: Emergency Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 7: Emergency Situation

Wednesday, March 17, 5:00 P.M.

_46:40:00, 46:39:59, 46:39:58..._

Timmy had called or texted all of his friends telling them to come to his house at 5:00. He apologized and said something important involving the party came up and it couldn't wait until tomorrow. Surprisingly, they all said they could make it in time, even Mark, whose phone was an old discarded payphone. Once the clock struck five, Timmy heard the doorbell ring. He invited everyone in and asked them to take a seat in the living room. Timmy began once everyone was settled in.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. It really means a lot."

Several replies of "no problem" or "don't mention it" followed.

"I just hope this doesn't take too long," said Trixie. "I told my mom that I was going to a fashion store and if I come back without clothes, she'll get suspicious."

"Why don't you do what you usually do when you go comic shopping?" asked Timmy.

All of Timmy's other friends looked at Trixie incredulously. "How do you know about that?" asked Trixie, horrified.

"Because," said Timmy, putting on a brunette wig, "I was Timantha. I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, so I dressed as a girl so I could see what girls like without getting weird stares. Running into you was a total accident."

"Can you like, take that off?" asked Mark. "It is hurting my image of you."

"Sure," said Timmy, taking off the wig. "Regardless, we all have secrets to tell. I think as an icebreaker, we should take turns sharing one secret. After all, Trixie's is out already. Chester, why don't you go first."

"Uh, okay," the blond-haired boy with braces said. "Timmy, when you were Timantha, I thought you were hot."

"Same," said A.J., Elmer, and Sanjay.

"I used to spy on you all the time, Timmy," said Tootie. "I sometimes hid in your bushes and stared in your window just to see you."

"I once almost blew up the Earth due to one of my planet's customs," said Mark. "Well, Turner already knew about that but it is like, totally new to the rest of you."

"Well, you all know mine," said Trixie, "which means Veronica's the only one left."

Veronica gulped and look at Trixie. "Trixie, I sometimes dress up as you and pretend to be you." Everyone gave blonde-haired girl a concerned look. "But I won't do it anymore. I promise."

"What does this have to do with your party anyway?" asked A.J.

Timmy's mood went from somewhat cheerful to very somber. "This isn't about the party. I just used that as an excuse to get you all to come here. I need to tell you all my secret. The truth is, I have a major confession: Crocker is right."

"What, that humpbacks are fashionable?" asked Elmer.

"No," said Timmy.

"That 2 + 2 equals 6?" asked Sanjay.

"NO!," shouted Timmy, before lowering his tone. "He's right that I have fairies."

All of Timmy's human friends burst into laughter, while Mark looked around in confusion.

"Have you all never seen Turner's magical floating friends?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trixie.

Timmy's three fairies then appeared in the room. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and stared at the flying trio.

"Guys, this is Cosmo, Wanda, and their son Poof," he said. They've been granting my wishes for several years now. All those times something fairly odd or inexplicable happened in Dimmsdale? Yeah, that was probably me."

"Why have you kept them secret all this time?" asked A.J.

"Because of Da Rules." Wanda poofed up a copy of the book for everyone to see. "Godchildren aren't allowed to tell anyone about their fairies unless it's an emergency situation."

"How is your birthday an emergency situation?" asked Veronica.

"Can we forget about my birthday right now!?" said Timmy. "This is much more important than that."

He showed them the ticking timer on the tablet he'd received from X. _46:34:21, 46:34:20, 46:34:19…_ it read.

"What's that countdown for?" asked Tootie.

Timmy sighed. "It's the time until my parents die." All of his friends looked at him in shock. "This video should explain everything." He pressed the replay icon.

All of Timmy's friends were mortified as they watched X's demonstration. Tootie nearly had a heart attack once she realized this was the job Vicky took the other night.

"I don't want them to die at 3:40 P.M. on Friday. I clearly can't save them by myself, and magic won't be getting me very far, so I need help from all of you. He said there's a way to figure out where he is and I believe he's telling the truth. Together we can figure it out and rescue my parents."

"And what's in it for us?" asked Sanjay.

"It'll be a cool bonding experience!" said Cosmo. No one could really argue with that.

"Wait a minute," said A.J. "This X guy said he saw what Crocker did in class on Monday. How did he know?

Suddenly X's image appeared on the screen. "Because I'm watching you, Turner. I have been for a long time."

"How?" asked Tootie.

"Oh my God!" said Chester. "What if one of us is a spy?!"

"It's Veronica! I knew it!" shouted Cosmo. "That's why she always acts so suspiciously!"

"Hey!" the blonde cheerleader protested.

"None of you are spies," said X. "You'll have to think harder than that to figure it out. Remember, regardless of what you do, time keeps on ticking." With that, the timer reappeared.

"If he's watching you, then there must be a camera somewhere," said Wanda. "If we find it, then we can trace the signal."

"I think he has more than one camera," said Tootie, "since he was able to see you here _and_ at school."

"Not necessarily," said A.J. "It's pretty clear he has some very advanced technology."

"So?"

"That means he could have one camera on a drone."

Everyone looked out the window to see if they could notice a drone, but couldn't see anything.

"He probably flew it away once he announced his presence," said A.J., "but it'll probably be back at school tomorrow."

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I don't really know.

"Alright," said Timmy, "I know you all have to go back to your homes now—"

"Not me!" exclaimed Mark.

"I know everyone _except Mark_ has to go back to their homes now," said Timmy, correcting his previous statement. "But we'll start the search for X's drone as soon as we get to school tomorrow morning!"

"Do we have a team name?" asked Veronica.

"You can't be serious," said Chester.

"I am. We can't be a team without a team name!"

After everyone unenthusiastically suggested some ideas, everyone stared at Veronica in a way that said "we've got better things to do with our time."

"Well what kind of name were you thinking of?" asked Timmy.

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "How about the Wishmakers?"

"Sounds kind of generic," said Tootie.

"Well does anyone have any better ideas?" Veronica was getting pretty defensive.

They all stuck with Wishmakers when it became apparent she wouldn't leave without a team name.

"Whatever, we're the Wishmakers," said Timmy. "Are you happy?"

"Very," said the cheerleader.

* * *

10:30 P.M.

_41:09:26, 41:09:25, 41:09:24..._

Currently, Fairly World's scanners were are at Yellow Alert, which meant an emergency situation could potentially occur. Every day, Jorgen von Strangle did a routine check of magical activities on Earth to check for irregularities. Most of the time when an irregularity occurred, it was in Dimmsdale, California. Timmy and his fairies caused so many problems that Jorgen began to ignore some of the things they did. However, this one was different. There was a gap in the worldwide scan, which was detected to be in Antarctica. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before, and Jorgen wasn't going to let it get out of hand.

"_BINKY!_" the muscular fairy yelled.

Jorgen's beleaguered assistant reluctantly entered the room. "What is it, sir?" he asked, his voice quavering.

"We have a potential situation at our hands!"

"What's wrong?"

"Our magical scanners have detected a large empty spot over Antarctica. I suspect someone is using an anti-magic shield but I want you to find out."

"Alright sir, it's pretty late now so I'll do it tomorrow."

"You'll do it _NOW_!" Jorgen screamed, sending Binky flying into the wall. He handed the smaller fairy a list of instructions as well as a small bottle with a clear liquid inside. "Here, this will help you get past the shield. Don't fail me, Binky!"

"I won't!" said Binky as he zoomed out of Jorgen's office. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

With the day's business taken care of, Jorgen left in a nuclear mushroom cloud and appeared in his home. To his surprise, it was silent. Usually his wife, the Tooth Fairy, was home before him on Wednesdays. He shrugged and figured it must be a busy day for her. She poofed into the room a few moments later.

"Sorry I'm late," said the blue-haired fairy. "There were about 1000 hockey players who lost teeth tonight. They're getting so much more violent. How was your day?"

"Not the greatest," replied Jorgen with a sigh. "There's a large missing piece in the magical scan over Earth. I told Binky to go search for it, but of course extremely scared. Typical Binky!"

"He's not scared of the mission, he's scared of you."

"I know, but I'm still his boss!"

"You know, I'm sure he'd be much less scared of you if you didn't boss him around all the time."

"But if I don't boss people around, how would they know I am in charge?"

"There are ways to be authoritative without being so menacing."

For the first time in a while, Jorgen was confused. Not because he didn't understand what his wife was saying, but because he didn't know where she was going with it. "What is this getting at?"

The Tooth Fairy sighed as she looked at her husband. "I've heard talk that a lot of fairies are beginning to get tired of your routine."

Jorgen scoffed at the mere suggestion. "Bah, that's just hearsay."

"Even still, I still think you should try to be less intimidating to avoid more hardships. I don't think you want history to repeat itself."

As much as he hated to admit it, Jorgen knew she was right. His authoritative demeanor was responsible for various problems that could have been easily avoided. For instance, his impulsivity had nearly cost him his marriage when the Tooth Fairy caught him trying to rip out Timmy's trademark buck teeth. He was going to give them to her as a gift, but still, it wasn't a good move for him to make. Continuing to operate with that kind of behavior won't do anyone any good.

"Alright, I'll try to be better."

"No, you won't try. You _will_ be better."

"Yes, ma'am." The Tooth Fairy was the only person who could make Jorgen so nervously, so quickly. "I will."

* * *

**Author's Note**

As usual, feel free to read & review.


	8. Chapter 8: Here Goes Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 8: Here Goes Nothing

Thursday, March 18, 7:30 A.M.

_32:09:34, 32:09:33, 32:09:32..._

Timmy got barely any sleep last night since X's kidnapping was the only thing he could think of. He wanted to begin the search as soon as possible but Wanda insisted he get some rest. Eventually, his fairies agreed to search his house and school to see if they could find any additional cameras, but their search turned up nothing but a couple of old, discarded video cameras that had once been used by Tootie many years before.

When Timmy hopped on the school bus that morning, he saw that he wasn't alone in this general sentiment. While everyone who had been at his house the previous night weren't as sleep-deprived, they certainly felt the same level of uneasiness.

"Hey, everyone," he said as he walked toward his friends, including Mark who was in his human disguise. They all greeted him in a friendly manner, trying to lighten his obviously depressed mentality.

"You can sit next to me if you want," said Trixie, smiling at him. Timmy accepted her offer, smiling for the first time since he saw X's video.

Everyone who wasn't aware of Timmy's parent's kidnapping assumed Trixie's generosity had to do with Crocker's incident on Monday, and so didn't question it.

All of Timmy's friends lean in toward each other, so they can have their conversation quietly without anyone else on the bus hearing.

"Okay, here's where we stand now," said Timmy. "I did some searching last night with Cosmo and Wanda but couldn't find any cameras. At the very least, X was watching us at my house yesterday with a drone."

"I believe this will come in handy," said A.J. The smart African-American pulled a small handheld device out of his backpack.

"What's that?" asked Elmer.

"It's a small radio receiver I built last night. It can detect the wireless signal required to pilot drones. Once this thing goes off, we'll know X is spying on us. I only managed to build one, but I figured your fairies could take care of the rest."

"Sure thing," said Timmy. "I wish all of the Wishmakers had a drone detectors."

Cosmo and Wanda lifted up their wands and granted Timmy's wish. Each of the nine friends had one of A.J.'s drone detectors in their hands. They then pocketed them so no one would notice them.

"However, there's still the issue of the school's security cameras," said Timmy. "X might have access to those, so we'll have to shut them down"

"Why can't you just wish the school cameras were off?" asked Tootie.

"Because at some point Crocker switched the cameras out for special wish-proof ones," said Wanda, who was disguised as a keychain on Timmy's backpack. "Cosmo and I discovered them last night."

"It must have been after X talked to us yesterday," said Timmy, "since I was able to make a wish at school yesterday. He probably had Crocker switch them out to make things harder for us."

"Well, that's _real_ convenient," said Veronica in most sarcastic tone possible.

"Yeah, this guy thinks of everything. So once we get to school, we're going straight to the security office. We don't have any time to waste."

* * *

7:55 A.M.

_31:49:42, 31:49:41, 31:49:40..._

The security office at Dimmsdale Middle School was overseen by a security guard that looks similar to the ones that follow the popular kids around. The Wishmakers all knew they would have to get rid of the guard if they wanted a chance to get into the office. They all peered toward the office as discreetly as possible, trying not to raise any suspicions.

"Alright, I wish the security guard needed to use the bathroom. And I mean _use_ the bathroom.

"Done!" said Cosmo as he raised his wand.

A few seconds later, the security guard hurried out of the office and made a beeline for the nearest restroom, but not before locking the door behind him.

"Okay, I wish the door was unlocked."

With another raise of wands, the door was unlocked and slightly open. Once they made sure there were no witnesses, the Wishmakers quickly ran in and shut the door. It was certainly a tight fit, but they all managed to get in there. They were presented with a rather high-tech console. There were dozens of screens, buttons, knobs, and other random gizmos that probably only A.J. knew the purpose of.

"Aw, man!" shouted Chester. "Look at all this stuff we have to shut off!"

"I don't even think some of this stuff can turn off," said Tootie. "Besides, half of the buttons aren't labelled."

"Yeah, but this one is," said A.J, pointing to a big button labelled "_On/Off"_. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he pushed the button and Dimmsdale Middle School's entire security system went down.

"I wish that button was broken until X's timer stops," said Timmy. With a wave of wands, Timmy's wish was granted.

"Well that was like, most anticlimactic," said Mark.

"Yeah," said Veronica, "if you told us that was in here, all of us wouldn't have to be totally cramped like this."

"Well, I wanted to show off a little," said A.J.

"How'd you even know that was here?" asked Trixie.

"I have my connections," said A.J. rather slyly.

No one was impressed. "Seriously. How did you know that was here?"

A.J. sighed. "One time I lost an invention I brought here and I forgot where it was so I snuck in here to see if the cameras saw it."

"Did they?" asked Sanjay.

"Yeah, they did."

Their small talk was quickly interrupted by the door opening. The Wishmakers realized that in their haste to get in the security office they neglected to actually lock the door. Timmy wouldn't even have enough time to wish them out of this. They just had to pray it wasn't Mr. Mitchell.

"Good morning Joe," they heard. Damn, it was Mitchell. "I was just doing a routine check of all the rooms and—_What are you all doing here!?"_

Everyone was frozen with fear, except Mark. "We're just shutting off the security system so some creepy villain dude doesn't like, spy on us," the disguised Yugopotamian said.

The rest of the Wishmakers looked at Mark with looks that either said "Why did you do that?" or "I'll kill you when we get out of here."

Chester forced a chuckle. "Oh, you know Mark, the jokester. _Right, Mark?_"

Mark, sensing everyone's death glares realized his mistake. "Yeah, that was a totally radical joke."

"It was just curiosity," said Timmy. "We saw the door was unlocked and it was the perfect opportunity to wish we were out of here, you forgot you saw us, and that everyone thought the security system was down."

Wanda picked up on Timmy's wish and granted it. Instantly, the Wishmakers were in the classroom for their first class and Mitchell forgot he saw them. Just then, the security guard approached the office.

"Oh hey, Mr. Mitchell," he said. "I had a bit of a bathroom emergency, you understand."

"Yeah, I do," the principal said. "By the way, the whole system is down. And I mean _really_ down. The on/off button is shot."

"Of course. I leave for five minutes and everything goes to hell."

* * *

10:15 A.M.

_29:24:15, 29:24:14, 29:24:13..._

Despite what Jorgen had told him, Binky went to bed. He'd had a long day, and the last thing he wanted was to be too tired to carry out his mission. Besides, Jorgen wouldn't expect him back right away. Binky figured he had a solid twenty-four hours to find out what was going on in Antarctica. The frigid temperatures were certainly eating away at him, but he knew a jacket would just be a load if he poofed one up.

X's fortress was probably the last thing Binky was expecting to see. It towered over the Antarctic ice, making everything around it look miniscule. "Whoever put up the anti-magical shield must have a lot of resources," he thought. He headed toward the fortress, but as he expected, he was repelled back by an invisible, but still detectable shield. At this point, Binky had no idea how he'd get in, but knew Jorgen had some plan. He shrugged as he pulled out the instructions Jorgen gave him the night before.

_Binky—_

_Here are your instructions._

_The bottle you possess contains a potion which will temporarily remove all of your magical attributes. Drink it all to maximize the amount of time you have. You are to find the anti-magic shield generator, turn it off, and bring whoever is responsible to Fairy World. Remember, if it runs out before you find the generator, you're stuck there. _

_Good luck, and don't waste time._

Binky looked around the fortress to see if there was a way he could sneak in without using magic. After all, if he couldn't get in, then there's no point in drinking the potion. After a few minutes, he began to declare infiltrating the fortress a lost cause. Jorgen would be furious at him, but there was nothing else he could do.

And that's when he saw it: a small exhaust vent leading out of the fortress' west side. It was rather small, but so was Binky. As long as whatever was being vented wasn't incredibly toxic, he would be able to negotiate his way through it. The vent was located rather high on the fortress, so Binky flew roughly above it. It would be a rough landing, but it would save the time of having to climb up to it.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he drank the whole bottle, looking at his watch to see he took it at 10:20.

Immediately the potion began to take effect. His crown was the first to disappear, and he soon after felt his magical physiology changing. His fagiggly gland disappeared and more importantly, so did his wings. At that point, Binky was essentially a small human who was plummeting toward the exhaust vent. He managed to land somewhat safely, albeit with some pain in his side, and began to open the vent. Once it was apparent it was a standard carbon dioxide vent, Binky went inside, closing it along the way. The constant flow of CO2 in his direction certainly made it hard to breathe, but he'd survive if he moved quickly. And move quickly he did, managing to clear the whole ventilation duct in about a minute.

Heading out, Binky examined his surroundings as he took a moment to catch his breath. He immediately took note of how abandoned the structure looked, with decrepit walls and pipes surrounding him. He knew that whoever the enemy was clearly cared more about their plan than about maintenance.

Binky made his way down the hallway as quickly as he could without making any noise. He eventually reached the conference room, and its door was left suspiciously ajar. He had a hunch that the enemy was baiting him, but he really didn't have any other option. If the enemy was as smart as Binky thought they were, then they wouldn't leave the generator lying around for anyone to find.

He entered the room and saw that the room was empty, although the way the chairs were arranged suggested people were in there recently. At the head of the conference table, there was a file labelled "master plan" which seemed to contain a few photos and documents. Once again, Binky strongly suspected he was supposed to take this file, but he didn't know what else he could do.

He grabbed it and swiftly made his way to one of the rooms he passed by on the way to the conference room. It was filled with shelves that were completely devoid of contents. He quickly snuck behind one of the larger ones in the back and opened the file.

He was horrified by what he saw. While it didn't contain everything about X's plan, it did reveal a lot of information to Binky. It showed that X and his crew had successfully kidnapped Timmy Turner's parents as a means of luring him to them, where he would be killed.

"This is terrible,'' he said."More terrible than the stuff that usually happens to Turner."

He spent a while rifling through the documents, examining every single word to gain as much information as possible. He was in the middle of his third go around when he felt a change. Before he knew it, his crown, wings, and fagiggly gland were back. He was a fairy once again. Almost immediately after an alarm went off, presumably linked to magic detectors. Binky panicked and looked at his watch and saw it was only 10:40.

"What!? Only twenty minutes!?" he shouted. He cursed himself for wasting so much time with the file when his main task was to shut down the shields.

Binky immediately poofed outside to see if he could somehow get around the shield. As was expected, the shield was just as effective on the inside as it was on the outside. He tried to see if he could head downward out of the shield but to his dismay, found that the shield was a sphere surrounding the base on all sides. It was impossible to exit.

He then resigned himself to fight his way out. Presumably, X would come out to go catch him, and Binky wouldn't be caught without a fight.

* * *

10:39 A.M.

_29:00:34, 29:00:33, 29:00:32..._

X, Jen, and their allies were putting the finishing touches on their current project: enhancing the largest piece of machinery in the central control room with some of Crocker's gadgets. Neither X nor Jen would tell their allies what it was for, but promised they would see it in action very soon.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner were watching them from their position chained to the wall. After he had contacted Timmy, X had given them muzzles to keep them quiet. The muzzles were removed for a minute as Jen fed them their daily rations in the morning but they were put back on before the Turners could say anything. All they could do was wait and hope Timmy would rescue them.

Suddenly, a noise reverberated throughout the fortress.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_…

"What's that?" asked Dark Laser.

"Those are _my_ magic detectors," said Crocker, who was grinning wildly knowing his technological prowess was being validated.

"Then that means it's here," said X.

"What's here?" asked Vicky.

"A fairy," said X, who then let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note**

As always, feel free to review & comment.


	9. Chapter 9: Gotcha

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fairly OddParents_. it belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

**Author's Note**: What's that? This story isn't dead? Yeah, I decided to take a break from this story but now I have time to revisit it with the quarantine going on. I won't promise any sort of regular chapter uploading schedule, but rest assured that the story will continue. Without further ado, here's Chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9: Gotcha

Thursday, March 18, 10:45 A.M.

_28:55:00, 28:54:59, 28:54:58..._

X, Jen, Crocker, and Dark Laser were approaching the main exit to the fortress. X insisted Vicky and Gary stay and guard the Turners, because he knew they'd only complain about the cold instead of being useful. "It's outside, but it can't escape," he said.

"Get your parkas ready," said Jen as she put on a heavy coat. She gave a similar one to Crocker and a lighter one to X, whose mechanical components usually generated enough heat to keep his biological components warm outside, but was still adamant enough about self-preservation. Dark Laser, being purely mechanical, didn't need a jacket. He used the opportunity to open up the main door. The four of them exited as quickly as possible, and Laser shut the door.

"Dark Laser and I will go clockwise. Jen, Crocker: go counterclockwise," said X. "That way we'll trap it."

X and Crocker were each armed with a butterfly net, and Jen and Laser were each armed with a tracker.

"Alright, let's go!" said Jen. The four of them began running as fast as possible in their assigned directions. Jen and Crocker would probably get there first, so the former could have the satisfaction of catching a fairy before it goes in X's net.

Looking at the trackers, it became clear that Binky was in a panicked state. He was quickly pacing back and forth, but didn't leave a small general area. He was strategizing in his head how he could do this. He could fight, but chances are that if he's focused on fighting, someone would come up from behind and take him by surprise. He could hide inside the fortress, but he didn't know the true scope of what's inside. They could bait him into a giant fairy trap just like they baited him with the file. Just as he was about to give up all hope, the solution suddenly came to him. There would be a near-foolproof way for him to escape this, but he'd have to execute it quickly. He could sense them closing in. Could he do it? He focused as hard as he could as he—

"_GOTCHA!"_ yelled Crocker who had successfully caught Binky in his net. The fairy struggled to escape, but of course, his struggles were in vain.

"I know fairies are small, but you're mighty wimpy," said Crocker, eyeing the bald elf-looking fairy.

"I think X has mentioned him before," said Jen. "I believe this is the one reserved for menial labor."

"How fortunate for you," said Crocker as he brought Binky toward his face. Binky winced once he got a close-up view of Crocker's deformed looks. Denzel Crocker was once a cute, kind boy. It sickened Binky knowing fairy magic was the cause of the man's deteriorating physical and mental state.

"I got him!" Crocker shouted as he saw X and Laser approaching.

"Great job," said X. "Put him in my net."

Crocker emptied Binky into X's net very carefully so that the fairy couldn't slip out.

X looked at the fairy and showcased his metallic smile. "Ah, Binky," he said. "Do you recognize me?"

Binky thought real hard about it. Someone like X would be hard to forget, but Binky couldn't place him anywhere in his thousands of years of memory. "Should I?" he feebly asked.

"No," said X, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I was just hoping that there was a chance." The cyborg quickly regained his composure. "Anyway, it makes sense that you'd be the one Jorgen sent. After all, he couldn't care less if you were killed."

"Jorgen cares about me."

"Does he?" X immediately fired back with. "Think about all the times he treated you like an object. He caused you pain when you were sick. He left you spinning on a wheel for six-and-a-half centuries for pete's sake!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Binky knew X had a point. "I guess he doesn't," the fairy dejectedly said.

Jen picked up the file which Binky had dropped in his panicked state. "I see you found the file we conspicuously left exposed in the conspicuously unlocked room," she said.

Binky gave her a smug look. "I knew I was bait but it was the only option I had. Either that or face Jorgen's wrath."

"Thus further proving my point," said X. "Binky, you're more intelligent than Jorgen makes you out to be. You should be promoted." X looked Binky straight in the eye. "_Should_ be promoted. Unfortunately, you won't get the chance." X lessened the intensity of his gaze a little bit. "First things first, let's get down to business. The magic detectors have done their job, but they'll just be annoying with a constant magical presence. I wish they were off."

Binky didn't do anything. After about ten seconds, X grabbed him by the neck through Crocker's net. "I made a wish. You'd better grant it before I squeeze so hard your puny head pops off your even punier body!"

"But I'm in a net!"

"Stick the tip of your wand out the top of it," said Jen. "It should work."

As far as Binky knew, no fairy had ever tried this before, but he knew he had no other choice. He stuck the star-shaped portion of his wand outside of the net and saw it was indeed functional. Although fairies and their wands work interdependently, they're ultimately two distinct entities.

Binky had enough control over his wand as an average human who had got their hands on one. Luckily, he had enough experience with it to use it properly without any internal magic. The wand glowed and the two trackers displayed an "_offline_" message.

"Next, I wish we were all in the central control room," said X.

"What are you going to do to me when we get there?" asked Binky.

The cyborg smiled. "Why ruin the surprise?"

Binky's nervously granted the wish and poofed them all inside.

"Hey, you guys were totally quick," said Gary. He quickly put away the checkers game he began with Vicky, thinking X would be gone for longer than a few minutes.

"Well, _FAIRIES_ are quite predictable," said Crocker, doing one of his trademark spasms.

"Not like you at all," said Jen. Crocker was too focused on having successfully caught Binky that he didn't notice her sly insult.

X showcased the fairy in his net for everyone to see. "Well, here he is."

"That's him?" asked Vicky. "He seems pretty weak."

"Oh, he is. But his internal magic should be a good start." X brought Binky in front of the piece of machinery everyone had been working on previously. "Do you at least recognize this?"

Binky couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a glass sphere with an opening at the top and tubes leading out of it toward a command console. It was nearly identical to the device Jorgen built to drain fairy magic during Timmy's wish for his life to be more action-packed. The Fairy Council decided to overlook the incident since Jorgen's behavior was being influenced by the wish, but promised him severe punishment should he try again. Binky stared at the machine for a while, bringing X's impatience to a boiling point.

"Well, do you?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," said Binky nervously, "it's Jorgen's magic-draining machine."

"That's right. Six months ago I snuck into Jorgen's office and saw he still had the schematics for it. I discreetly made a copy now, I have this." X grinned evilly at Binky. "Do you know what we're going to do to you?"

"I have a fair idea."

"Good, open the hatch." X looked directly at Gary and Vicky, indicating that this time it was their turn to do work. He handed Vicky the net with Binky as she followed Gary up the ladder next to the machine. They twisted the heavy wheel that opened the hatch at top and dumped Binky in. Just like the one Jorgen built years before, it was impossible for any fairy to escape the glass container.

As Vicky and Gary climbed back down, X plugged a small cable into a port on the command console. He proceeded to connect the other end to his left arm, which had an identical port. It was primarily used as an emergency power source should his main internal one fail, but it found an additional use in X's latest scheme.

"You're planning to give yourself magic, aren't you?" said Binky from within.

"Oh, look who's so smart now. For over three years, I've sought revenge on those who made me into this cybernetic freak. I can't do that without magic." He put his hand on a large lever. "I know it's cliché, but do you have any last words?"

Binky hadn't heard of X before today but it seemed he should have. He thought about everything important that happened a little over three years ago, when it finally hit him. "Wait a minute! You're…" Binky hesitated, realizing how ridiculous his claim sounded. "No, it can't be."

"Come on, spit it out."

"You're—"

Binky never got to finish his statement as X yanked the lever. Binky could feel all of the magic being painfully drained from him into X. Slowly but surely, Binky was reduced to a pile of dust.

"Damn, that was dramatic," said Dark Laser.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," said X. He looked at a small digital readout he had installed on his left arm. It was put in place to show how many fairies were equivalent to the amount of magic he had. The readout displayed "_0.4_." The cyborg sighed. "Really Binky, that's the best you can do?"

"What happened?" asked Jen.

"Binky's got the equivalent magic of 0.4 regular fairies!" shouted X.

"I told you he was weak," said Vicky.

"Well, it should be enough to enhance the outside shield quite a bit." X snapped his fingers and the shield instantly grew from just surrounding the fortress to surrounding the entire continent. He knew that could take all of the magic he'd acquired, but he hoped there was enough for at least one more wish. To his happiness, the readout displayed "_2 Wishes Left_".

"Firstly, I wish that Jorgen wouldn't notice the increased size of the shields. Secondly, I wish that I had five rump roasts." He snapped his fingers twice, draining him of his remaining magic. However, he knew he'd get even more very shortly. The five rump roasts appeared in front of him.

Seeing the beef dinners in front of him, Dark Laser couldn't help but ask. "What's with the rump roasts?"

"For some unknown reason, fairies can't resist rump roast," said Jen.

"It's true!" yelled Crocker.

"There's one roast for each of you to attract a fairy," said X. "If you can't get more than one, that would be great, but five total should be good."

The six of them walked out of the room with the roasts, leaving the Turners behind as they were given sedatives to make them sleep.

It was very quiet, much quieter than it had ever been in there…

Binky made himself visible, still in disbelief that his plan worked. He successfully managed to place a significant portion, but still not the majority, of his magical power into a controllable clone. The clone was dead, but Binky still had enough power to assist Timmy once he arrived at the fortress.

He still had an idea of who X could be, but the idea seemed too far-fetched to entertain. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

3:40 P.M.

_24:00:01, 24:00:00, 23:59:59..._

"Alright, we've got 24 hours to go," said Timmy, and we need to work hard since we haven't made a lot of progress."

The Wishmakers were extremely vigilant for the whole day trying to spot a drone or other similar contraption but saw nothing. A few times it looked like they saw something, but every time they did the object would disappear almost instantly. The group decided to walk home from school instead of taking the bus since it would be easier to watch the sky that way.

"If I didn't know better," said Tootie, "I'd say X is trolling us with this drone."

"Maybe," said Cosmo, "but he must have forgotten about that drone over there."

Everyone froze. "What did you just say?" asked Wanda.

"There's a drone back there that's been following us for the past couple of minutes." He pointed toward a small black object hovering in the sky behind them. It was clearly not a bird.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" asked Trixie.

"Well, you guys were busy talking," said the green-haired fairy.

"I wish that drone would hover right here and stay there," said Timmy.

After Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy's wish, the drone slowly descended and moved toward the Wishmakers, eventually coming to rest in front of them, hovering about four feet off the ground. The camera on it was clearly visible.

"Hi, X!" said Cosmo cheerily as he went right up toward the drone. Timmy pulled the tablet out of his backpack, seeing as X would likely engage them in conversation. Indeed, his image appeared on screen.

"Hello, Cosmo," said the cyborg. You look great, especially the rip in your shirt."

"What are you talking about?" asked Cosmo as a giant tear opened up on his left sleeve. "Oh, that."

"It appears you've wasted a lot of time now. After all, you've got less than 24 hours and you're still at square one."

"What do you mean?" asked Veronica. "We found your stupid drone."

X chuckled for a few seconds. "I only sent a drone because you thought I would. It served as a good distraction for several hours, didn't it?"

The Wishmakers all looked down in defeat, knowing X was right. He never gave any inclination of having a drone. That was just a plausible idea they had created.

"I want you to at least try so I'll give you a hint. There is only one camera. Notice how the one on the drone is clearly off. I've hidden the real one _very_ covertly, so much so that you'll have to tear through things just to see it."

"What kind of things are we talking about?" asked Chester.

"Do you think I'll tell you everything?" asked X incredulously. "Just know that I have magic now. It's not a lot, but it's a good start. Enough to enhance my shields. Au revoir." X's image disappeared from the screen and the drone fell to the ground, deactivated.

"Alright," said Elmer, "that was a complete red herring."

"Yeah, no thanks to _your_ idea," said Sanjay, pointing at A.J.

"You have to admit it was a good theory, though," said A.J.

The Wishmakers nodded in agreement and reached Timmy's house. They all went right back into the spots where they were almost a day ago and began brainstorming for better ideas. Well, all of them except for Cosmo. Surprisingly, he'd been thinking about what X had said, even though thinking is usually the last thing he'd do in a given situation.

"_You look great, especially the rip in your shirt."_

"_especially the rip in your shirt."_

"_rip in your shirt."_

The initial rip was on the lower backside of his sleeve. He figured that the real camera couldn't be on a high-up drone because it wouldn't be able to discern that much detail on his shirt. Cosmo realized X's camera had to be directly behind him in order to see the rip. But where? _Where?_

Suddenly the gears in his brain started turning for the first time in a while. An idea began to brew. He started to think about what was behind him. People! People were behind him. But these people weren't around all the time, and X said he'd been watching Timmy's life for a long time. Then that means...

"I've got it!" exclaimed Cosmo suddenly.

"What?" asked Tootie.

"I know where X's camera is!"

"No you don't," said Timmy, with the rest of the Wishmakers sharing his opinion.

"Yeah I do," said Cosmo matter-of-factly, "I'm having one of my sudden bursts of intelligence!"

"Then where is it?"

"X made it sound like he put the camera in something, right?"

"Right."

"Well, If he wanted to spy on your life, he would've put the camera in the one thing you almost always have with you: your hat!"

Everyone looked at Cosmo as if he'd grown five extra heads, especially Wanda. She'd known him for 10,000 years and that was the most intelligent thing he'd ever said by a significant margin.

"Turner, use this," said Mark as he handed Timmy a pocket knife. Timmy took off his hat and began to cut a hole in the front of it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tootie.

"From the trash. You would not believe the totally radical stuff that people throw away.

Shortly after, Timmy had cut through the seams of his beloved pink hat. He quickly found what he was looking for: a small metallic object which looked like one of those spy gadgets from the Ryan McCain movies.

"How did _you_ figure that out?" asked Poof.

"It's because he saw the rip in my shirt," said Cosmo, showing off the rip. In doing so the rip spread up the whole sleeve. Cosmo seemingly didn't notice. "That means the camera had to be right behind me."

X's image then reappeared on the tablet. "Congratulations, you've done well. I'm genuinely impressed." X wasn't lying. Cosmo was definitely the last person he expected to figure out where the camera is, let alone in about a minute.

"Thursday, March 18: Cosmo had another idea," Wanda wrote down in her small journal.

"When did you put the camera in his hat?" asked Trixie.

"One night a few years ago when you were sleeping," said X. "You're a surprisingly heavy sleeper."

"You've been spying on me for that long!?" asked a disbelieving Timmy.

"'Tis the truth. Just remember that you can't destroy the camera yet. You need it to figure out where I am. Make haste, not waste." With that, X disappeared from the screen once again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow, this was without a doubt the longest chapter so far. I hope it wasn't _too_ long.

Sorry for the cop out about X's identity. Don't worry, it'll be fully revealed in the next chapter.

As always, feel free to review & comment.


End file.
